


Paid Holidays

by checkmate



Series: Working Overtime [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Boss!Tony, Butt Plugs, Friends With Benefits, Intern!Bruce, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, They're not in an office much but oh well, there's a tiny thread of plot i guess, well we all know how well that usually turns out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmate/pseuds/checkmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After impressing everyone with the research he presents at a physics conference in London, Bruce is fighting off scholarships and job proposals from more companies than he can name. Fortunately, Tony has a pretty unique offering.</p><p>Or another fic where boss!Tony and intern!Bruce have even more sex (but in London because who doesn't love an excuse for European travel?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason it's not letting me gift this to Ada but this is for Ada aka [ bunnybanner/mothwrites](http://bunnybanner.tumblr.com)! HAPPY BIRTHDAY <3 
> 
> Also I apologise for the fact this sequel took two years. Shit happens. If you haven't read the first one, don't worry. It's basically just porn anyway. 
> 
> Technically Bruce doesn't drink underage because he's nineteen and the drinking age is eighteen in England so it's not illegal but I guess in America he would be underage so warning for that if it bothers anyone!

“Tony, this has all been way too much.”

Tony frowned, looked from Bruce’s face to the fucking magnificent view of the London skyline, just as the sun dipped behind the buildings. “It feels like just about enough to me?”

Bruce rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “You’ve already paid for me to travel to London, you didn’t need to take me on a fucking trip on the London Eye as well.”

“With champagne. And no other people.” Tony pointed out helpfully, a grin on his face. God, screwing teenagers really did bring out the kid in him. And the desire to spend money on private ferris wheel tickets. “And the company paid for London. Besides, you were fucking amazing earlier. Like, seriously. No-one paid me any attention all day and that _never_ happens. People only wanted to talk to me about you.” He pouted, acting the self-absorbed attention seeking persona that everyone knew and loved, and Bruce laughed, leaning across to kiss him innocently on the mouth.

“Well, I’m sorry I stole your limelight, Mr. Stark. I’ll just have to pay you special attention to make up for it.” The whole kissing thing felt more natural than ever now, and Tony couldn’t get enough of it. He’d have said it was better than the sex, but, well… Bruce was kinky as fuck, and the sex was amazing. He wasn’t sure anything could be better than the sex. “I mean, I was only here to be a tourist. See the world and all that, exploit your intern program. I didn’t think you were actually going to get me a slot to _speak_.”

“Let me tell you, a standing ovation at a physics conference is no easy feat.” He said seriously, squeezing his hand as they watched the setting sun shine over the Thames. “You deserve this. So we’re going to celebrate.” He pressed a glass of champagne into Bruce’s hand, and they clinked, a stupid smile on Tony’s face. Pepper had said that they couldn’t do anything that looked like more than intern and boss, but what Pepper didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. This was too perfect an opportunity to miss. “Though, you’re not actually old enough to drink, are you?” Tony teased, sipping from his glass. “I’m going to ply you with alcohol and have my wicked way with you.”

“I’m old enough here. I’m just playing by local rules. Not that I actually need plying with booze.” Bruce added, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. “You wasted your money, Stark.”

“Forgive me for trying to do something a little romantic.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. This wasn’t a romance thing. It was a sex thing, a friends with benefits thing, illicit, amazingly awesome no strings attached fun.

“I swear to God, if you propose to me right now, I’m going to punch you in the face.” Bruce warned, only partially joking. “I’m way too young for that.” Tony laughed, partly through relief that Bruce hadn’t been thrown by the romance thing.

“Why? Wouldn’t you want to marry me?” He pretended to sound offended, and most of it _was_ pretend. “I guess I’m too old, huh?”

“Honestly, I’m just not sure you’d challenge me enough.” He quipped back, and Tony gave him a light shove. “Look, I think I can see Buckingham Palace!”

Tony watched Bruce get unreasonably excited about the stupid touristy landmarks, the beam on his face growing as they reached the top of the circle and started coming down again. It was adorable, seeing him like this, being able to _give_ him an experience like this that he might not have ever had otherwise. It wasn’t even a sex thing, not this, not any more. “We’re friends, right?” He asked suddenly, and Bruce looked away from the financial district, the excited look dropping from his face. “I mean… if it wasn’t for the sex, we’d still be friends?”

Bruce turned to him fully, looking unsure for once in his life. “I… Yeah. Of course we would.” He breathed, but he didn’t sound convinced. “Why? Do you want to… to stop? Having sex, I mean.”

Tony backtracked. “No! No, definitely not. The sex is… the sex is amazing. But there’s more to us than just that, right?” He doesn’t even know who he’s trying to convince any more. Does he want more than just the sex? He and Bruce had the kind of connection Tony never expected to have with another person, let alone a kid, a fucking obnoxious beautiful teenager who was cleverer than he was without even trying.

“Anthony Edward Stark.” Bruce said seriously, putting his champagne flute down on a table and looking at him with those big brown eyes. “You are one of the smartest people on the planet, and I know that you know this because you tell me so yourself. _Frequently_. Even if we weren’t having sex, I’d be honoured to call you my friend.” Bruce looked like he was being honest, Tony thought, but… “Why the hell are you even panicking about this, Tony? I’m not just exploiting you for your contacts and opportunities for European travel, I promise. Now shut up and kiss me before we have to get off this thing, you’re ruining the tourist vibe I’ve got going on here.”

Tony smiled, just setting his flute down when Bruce grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him closer. “Watch it!” He yelped as he staggered to regain his balance, but Bruce steadied him before he bothered to respond. Tony was used to hot, bruising kisses immediately pre-sex, when both parties were desperate and turned on and groping every inch of skin they could reach. Bruce was of a different school of thought, however, and preferred a softer approach. Wet warm lips brushed against the corner of his mouth, teasing him before finding their mark, and Tony just leant into the touch, overwhelmed by this and _Bruce_ and God this is not what he expected when he agreed to another fucking internship programme. Bruce’s ridiculous hipster tourist camera was stuck between them, sticking into his chest awkwardly, but he didn’t even care. Bruce’s fingers gripped his arms, tips digging in with a pressure just the right side of hurting. “If we keep this up…” Tony said into Bruce’s shoulder, “We’re going to get done for public indecency.”

Bruce pulled away, looking at him coyly. “But I’m perfectly decent, Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s dick stirred a little more in his pants at the address, and he scowled. “Well, I’m almost not, you asshole.” Bruce smirked, his innocent façade descending into a frankly outrageous leer. “I am trying to enjoy being a tourist with you, but I’m going to have to whisk you back to the hotel room and fuck you senseless if you keep that up.”

Their little pod was coming to the end of its circle, and Bruce drained the last of his champagne. “There’s always tomorrow, you know.” He said conversationally.

“For the sex?”

Bruce gave his ass a cheeky squeeze as they disembarked and thanked the people guiding them out. “For the tourism.”

*

Tony’s room was obviously way nicer, but Bruce’s room was closer, so they eventually staggered through the door after battling with the stupid temperamental swipe key card, and Tony kicked it closed behind him. Bruce had him up against it the instant it closed, lips attacking every inch of exposed skin that they could find. “This room is like a cardboard box.” Tony complained when he realised the reason he was pinned against the door was that there really wasn’t much place else to go to besides the bed.

Bruce laughed. “Why are we not screwing in your giant ass suite? Oh yeah, because you’re too horny and impatient to make it up to the tenth floor. Now shut the fuck up and make out with me.” Tony conceded that Bruce did in fact have a point, and allowed himself to be dragged over to the bed. “How much trouble would I get in if I gave you a hickey right here?” Bruce asked mischievously, touching a spot high on Tony’s neck gently. A shiver ran through Tony’s body at the light caress, a spot definitely too high to be hidden with a shirt collar.

“I… A lot of trouble.” He managed, before he recklessly let Bruce mark him for everyone – Pepper included – to see. “A couple of inches over though, knock yourself out.” Tony gasped as Bruce scraped a surprisingly sharp nail up his collar bone, stopping at the flesh on the top of his shoulder. He tapped it softly, as if asking whether there was okay, and Tony hummed in approval.

The budget only stretched as far as a single bed in Bruce’s room (though Tony had stretched it away from Bruce and Natasha having to share), but they managed, Bruce straddling Tony’s hips in order to press his mouth to the spot. Bruce bit without warning, dragging an embarrassed yelp from Tony’s lips as he hoped, prayed that the walls of this stupid hotel were thick enough that no-one would question what was going on inside. Pepper would _murder_ him if she knew. Fortunately the hickey should be high enough that no one would see, though he’d have to avoid wife beaters for a few days when they got home.

“I got you something.” Bruce murmured, a smirk growing on his face. Tony had learned to associate that look with danger, with apprehension, and with probably the best orgasm he’d had to date. He stood up, moved across the room to where his suitcase sat empty. Of course Bruce was the kind of person who fucking unpacked his suitcase on trips. Nerd. Tony couldn’t see what he’d taken from it as Bruce held it behind his back. “You don’t have to take it.” He said with a grin. “But since you brought me all the way over here I figured I should get you something to say thanks.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, too far gone for Bruce’s cryptic bullshit as his cock pressed painfully against his zipper. “Bruce, what-” He held it out and Tony _moaned._ “Fuck, Banner, I swear to God-”

“I’m going to be the death of you? You’ve mentioned it before, sir. You want it?”

Tony nodded, cheeks flushing in equal parts anticipation and embarrassment. The plug wasn’t big by any means, nothing Tony couldn’t handle, but the mere sight of it made him even harder. “You’re a fucking disaster, Banner.” He managed, but he was already unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down his thighs. He didn’t kick them all the way off, left them bunched around his ankles, but it gave Bruce enough space to work with. He lifted his hips as Bruce added one lube coated finger, sliding it in easily.

“Hmm, you feel so good.” Tony purred as Bruce gently fucked him open, taking his time to tease him with the single digit. It was torturously slow, suspended on the brink of pleasure, the promise of Bruce filling him up dangling before him but just out of reach. “Bruce, c’mon, I can take another.” He huffed out a laugh, but it didn’t get him a second finger, only a gentle press of Bruce’s lips to his upper back, followed by a scraping of teeth. Tony growls. “Bruce, seriously, as much as I’d like to do this all night, we really don’t have the time—”

“Then you better convince me that you want it, sir.”

Oh holy fucking mother of _God_. “Banner, you…”

“Threats to fire me are hilariously unconvincing, Mr Stark. Do you know how many offers I got for college scholarships and summer research positions today?” Bruce withdrew the finger, leaving Tony clenching around nothing. “Do you?” He prompted, when Tony’s response was only a desperate whine.

“F-Four?” Tony guessed, and Bruce fucks him quickly with the one finger four times and pulls it out again.

“Nope. Higher.”

“S-Seven?” He tried again, fisting his hands into the sheets to stop himself reaching down and just jerking himself off. Bruce smirked, fucked him seven times and stopped again. Tony swore colourfully, but Bruce ignored him.

“Lower.”

“Six! Fuck, Bruce, _please._ ” Tony panted, his cock smearing precome against his stomach as he balanced precariously on all fours.

“That’s right.” Bruce said slowly. “Six full ride scholarships on the promise that I’d work for them after university. And do you what I said?”

“Bruce, Bruce, fuck, please, I need… I need…” Tony didn’t even care any more, didn’t care who might hear or how desperate he sounded. “I—Wait. You t-turned them down?”

“I told them I had a more lucrative offer in the pipeline.” He smirked, lazy pumping his finger six times. “I do, right?”

“F-Fuck, Banner, _come on_. That was meant to be a surprise!” Tony knew it was irrational to be annoyed about this now, but he wanted to present Bruce with his scholarship at the end of the trip, congratulate him on achievements, that kind of sentimental bullshit that normal people liked. “How did you… Natasha.”

“Pepper knows everything, so Natasha knows everything.” Bruce shrugged. “But the point is… I’d much rather be working for you, Mr Stark, than any of those other idiots. None of them can offer me _this._ ” He thrust the two fingers in that Tony had been so desperate for and Tony moaned, that slight burn, the hint of pain caused by just slightly too little lube, exactly as he liked it. He could feel the drag on every stroke, feel Bruce’s control as he carefully stopped his fingers just short of Tony’s prostate every time.

It was hell and he loved every second.

“Bruce—” He gasped, his dick hanging heavy and flushed between his legs, his movement restricted by the jeans still bunched around his ankles. “Bruce, have you properly considered this?”

Bruce paused for a moment then burst out laughing. “You really want to have this conversation when I have two fingers in your ass?”

“Maybe I wouldn’t want to talk if you were doing something with them.” He retorted, and finally, _finally,_ Bruce fucked him properly, finding his prostate on the second stroke and drawing increasingly desperate noises from Tony.  “How can you possibly be so good at that?” Tony questioned, his body shaking from the effort of holding himself up as his insides turn to jelly.

Bruce laughed. “I finger myself a lot.” He said nonchalantly. “Can’t afford a dildo so I have to make do.”

Tony tried not to think about Bruce fingering himself and failed miserably. “You b-bought me a butt plug.” He pointed out, forcing actual English words out between his moans.

“I mean, I _might_ have claimed the cost as travel expenses so technically you bought yourself a butt plug. You want it?”

Tony swore. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Well, you’re shit out of luck, sir. Maybe next time.” He teased, brushing his fingers gently across Tony’s prostate. Tony squirmed, bucking his hips back to get more, something, anything. Bruce obliged, sort of, pressing the blunt tip of the plug against his stretched hole but not letting it slide in. “I’m not convinced you want it, Mr Stark.”

“Bruce, don’t you fucking—” He swallowed, literally swallowing his pride, and blushed. “Bruce, please. I want it so bad.” Oh God. He was bad at this begging thing. No one ever made him ask for anything in his life, and yet he found himself willing to let Bruce take control, to let a fucking intern ask for anything and he’ll give it.

Shit. He _trusted_ Bruce. He hadn’t trusted anyone since Pepper appeared in his life in 2002. It was a surprising revelation, one he would have to come back to when he wasn’t quite so painfully turned on.

“Bruce, please, I want it, I need it, need to feel you inside me, fuck, know you’re m-mine.”

Bruce barked out a laugh. “I’m yours? At this point I’d say the evidence more concludes that you’re mine.”

“Fuck, Bruce, please.” Tony whimpered, trying not to think, trying not to overly consider the connotations of the words being exchanged. “I’m yours, I’m yours, fuck, come on. _Please_.”

Bruce slid the plug in slowly, causing Tony to gasp as the widest part stretched his hole. It wasn’t big, not at all, but he’d only had two fingers and Bruce had been—well, frugal—with the lube. Not that he was complaining. That was just how he liked it, able to feel every stretch, every shift of it inside him.

“Thanks you thank you thank you.” Tony gasped, collapsing onto the bed. He rolled on to his back, looking at Bruce’s face, eyes blown wide, and the tent in his pants.

“You’re so beautiful when you beg.” Bruce grinned, wiping his fingers on Tony’s shirt and dropping it back onto the floor. “Well.” He countered. “You’re beautiful all the time.”

“My, haven’t you gotten confident?”

“It’s easy to be confident when you’re having frequent sex with a billionaire and genius and number three Most Eligible Bachelor in the world according to Forbes.” Bruce joked, and ignored Tony’s protestations that he was only number _three._ Tony shuffled over to let Bruce lie down next to him and wondered why they didn’t just go up to his room, where a lovely double bed was just waiting for them to have sex in.

“Are you going to stay dressed?” Tony grumbled, kicking the jeans off his ankles and feeling kind of self conscious about his rock hard dick leaking against his stomach while Bruce looked relatively innocent, still fully dressed. “And also are you gonna suck my dick?”

“The real question is, are you gonna suck my dick?”

“How is _that_ the real question? You realise we have a dinner party in less than half an hour, right? I don’t have time for this.”

Bruce smirked. “Oh, I’m aware.” Tony rolled his eyes, and started jerking himself off. He barely made two strokes before Bruce grabbed his wrist and frowned. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I need to clean up and shower and get ready for dinner and—” The realisation hit him like a bright red double decker bus. “You want me to go to dinner with a plug in?”

Bruce didn’t answer but he didn’t need to. The look on his face was more than sufficient. He should veto this. Like, seriously. He really should say no. He really, _really..._ “Does it vibrate?” He asked. Bruce shook his head, a tiny grin playing on his lips. “Or inflate or do anything else that inert objects should not do?”

He shook his head. “Cross my heart.”

Tony was definitely going to hell. “You’re still going to suck me off before dinner.”

*

Tony could feel the plug shifting with every step he took, and Bruce sending him smirks from across the room really wasn’t helping. Fortunately, no one actually expected Tony Stark to remember their name, so his distraction was just passed off as his own typical arrogance. See, Pepper? His general rudeness totally turned out useful.

“So what’s going on with your new protégé?” One of the other scientists asked, some guy who had been following him around all weekend, trying to find a minute to talk to him. Tony’s heart skipped about three beats, but fortunately the little shrimp hors d’oeuvre he was eating saved him from giving anything away. “It’s not like Tony Stark to take an interest in nurturing new talent.”

Tony swallowed, and smiled arrogantly. “I guess I was just waiting for someone _exceptional_.”

“Can I meet him?” Tony eyed the guy up, taking in a suit that was definitely less expensive than it might look to an untrained eye and an ugly formal attaché case that just screamed _take me seriously._ There was absolutely no competition here.

“Of course.” Tony gave him a sly smile, like he was being the most generous person on earth. “As long as you don’t try to poach him.”

The other guy smiled too, but it didn’t come anywhere close to convincing. “Oi! Banner!” He yelled across the room, and Bruce—currently in a conversation with Natasha and a couple of other interns or personal assistants or whatever who had also been dragged along—turned around. Tony beckoned him over, watched as he apologised to his new companions and crossed the room. “You know, this is a really good chance for you to be networking, not just making friends with everyone’s secretary.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Networking gets old when it’s painfully obvious that everyone is trying to recruit you.”

Tony didn’t try and hold back a laugh. “Speaking of. Bruce, this is…” Doesn’t know the name. He looked expectantly at the stranger, who scowled.

“Aldrich Killian, from Advanced Idea Mechanics.”

 _Of course._ God, if he’d realised it was fucking _A.I.M._ he wouldn’t have bothered calling Bruce over at all. He should have known, really, when he didn’t recognise the guy. If someone’s worth knowing, you could be sure Tony knew them. Bruce could do way better than this idiot. “Right. Hi. Bruce Banner. From Stark Industries.”

Tony stepped back, let Bruce handle the idiots who were clamouring for his attention. It would be good practise, at least, for when he wins a Nobel prize (probably). He didn’t miss Bruce’s explicit commitment to the company, or the look of  s of that sunk in. He wasn’t for sale.

He was Tony’s.

It took Bruce a solid fifteen minutes to shake Killian’s insistent offers and for the guy to finally give in. “What a tool.” Bruce said, watching him skulk off to try and poach other talent, probably. “And he only offered me a _partial_ scholarship.”

Tony smirked. “So you’re definitely sticking with Stark, then? Haven’t been tempted away by any better offers?”

Bruce shrugged. “Stark Industries has a pretty unique offering, I’ve got to say.”

“Not that you’d ever _want_ to get up close and personal with Aldrich Killian’s asshole.” Tony said casually, making sure only Bruce could hear him. The kid spluttered on his drink, eyes wide.

“Tony, _seriously_ —”

He laughed, but stopped pretty hastily when he spotted Pepper coming over, a steely look in her eyes.

“I know you two probably _think_ you’re being subtle.” She began, trying her best to look annoyed. “But in the light of everything that has happened this week, both of you are getting a lot more attention than I imagined and for once, it’s not ideal. People are watching.” Bruce muttered an apology and reluctantly slipped away, grabbing another glass of champagne before mingling with the other scientists. Tony watched him go, watched him plaster a look of careful flattery on his face as a representative he recognised as being from Pym Tech snatched him up.

“You’re fucked.” Pepper said flatly, and Tony blushed involuntarily, his ass clenching around silicon. There was no way she could know— “This isn’t just a fuckbuddies thing for you, is it?” She said quietly. He tried to protest, but she shushed him instantly. “Don’t bullshit me, Stark. I’ve known you for too long. You’re one of my best friends, and _God,_ I’m happy that you’re happy, but he’s _nineteen years old,_ Tony.”

He didn’t say anything, didn’t need telling. Tony had known he was in too deep weeks ago but had resolutely been pushing the thought aside. “You think I don’t know that?” He said with a sigh. “You think I don’t know how it looks, Pepper? What everyone in this room is going to say if—when—they find out?”

“Look, Tony… As your friend, I’m thrilled for you. Honestly. He can keep up with your brain and with your dick, and that’s no mean feat. Certainly not something I ever managed.” Tony laughed loud enough for a few people to look over, Bruce included. “But as your business partner…” She continued as soon as everyone had gone back to their own business. “You’ve got to drop him, Tony. Get him to take one of these scholarship offers and let him go. Maybe Dr Richards—”

Somewhere deep down, Tony knew she was probably right, but his instinct screamed he’d rather die than subject Bruce to Reed Richards. “I can’t.” He said, sounding pathetic even to his own ears. “I can’t, Pepper, I just… He’s like nothing else. He’s fucking brilliant, a genius. He makes me look like an idiot. He needs proper guidance. A _mentor_.”

“And he’ll get that at university, Tony. I know you. I can guess how much time you spend mentoring him and how much time you spend sucking his dick.”

“Can we not discuss this now?” He said desperately. “Or at all ever again, in fact? Bruce needs Stark Industries, okay? I’m not forcing him out into one of these shit excuses for companies just because of what some assholes might think.”

“Fine.” Pepper said, but Tony wasn’t stupid. This was not the end of the conversation. “But you’re kidding yourself if you think you can be his mentor and his boyfriend and it not be a conflict of interest.”

She was half way across the room before he realised he didn’t correct her about Bruce being his boyfriend.

_Fuck fuckity fuck._

Sitting through the dinner was torture. No matter how much he tried to turn the conversation back to him, people only wanted to talk to him about Bruce. He even, in desperation, tried asking about someone else’s recent work, but they didn’t bite. It didn’t help that sitting put just enough pressure on the plug in his ass for it to graze his prostate every time he shifted in his chair. He was turned on, and desperate to talk about anything other than the smug teenager sat six seats down, engaged in a conversation with the great Hank Pym himself about the future of nanobots in the biological sciences. He tried not to be jealous at how raptly his rival scientist was holding Bruce’s attention; that was, of course, the point of this whole thing, giving Bruce the opportunity to meet the people who would soon be his peers, but he knew that Pym was one of Bruce’s idols. He’d told Tony that much himself. And Pym Tech wasn’t some second rate research lab like AIM; Pym was genuine competition, and—

Okay, yeah. He totally was jealous.

The dinner was a long, drawn out affair, with three courses followed by a cheeseboard followed by coffees, and by the time Tony could excuse himself without looking _too_ rude (people were used to a certain level of rudeness, after all), his ass was aching, he’d had a couple of glasses of wine more than he intended to, and _desperately_ needed to be fucked. He texted Bruce from the elevator, thankful that they’d booked into the same hotel the dinner was being held in.

_when you think you can get away without it being suspicious, come up to my room. i want you now_

He’d switched between _want_ and _need_ at least three times before he sent it. Tony got a message back from Bruce within minutes.

_fine. bonus points if you keep the plug in_

He realised when he read it that he had no intention of taking it out. Pepper was right. He was totally fucked.

*

Bruce took his time, and it was over an hour before he appeared in Tony’s room.

“I was being cautious.” He said seriously when Tony bitched about him taking so damn long.

“No, you were being a dick.”

Bruce grinned, shrugging off his suit jacket and hanging it carefully in the wardrobe next to Tony’s. Then he unfastened his tie, his shirt, slowly stripped down to his undershirt and boxers and neatly put everything away. “Bruce, come _on._ ” Tony said, completely frustrated.

“You were the one that taught me the importance of proper suit care.” He pointed out, walking slowly over to the bed where Tony was lying. “Besides, that thing was ridiculously expensive. Like, more expensive than most things I own put together. I’m not abandoning it to get crumpled and ruined on the floor just because you’re desperate for a fucking.”

“Wasn’t that expensive.” He should know. He bought it. He’d happily buy Bruce a million suits if he’d just come over and fuck him into oblivion. Like right now.

“I’m not a billionaire.” Bruce reminded him. Right. Yeah. It was probably a lot of money for Bruce. “It’s a really nice suit, and I want to take good care of it.”

“Well, it’s off now, so…”

Bruce laughed. “So it is. I don’t suppose you kept the plug in?” He asked, clearly expecting not.

Tony rolled onto his stomach, letting Bruce see the flared end nestled between his cheeks. He took some pride in the quiet moan that escaped Bruce’s lips. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” He said. Tony jumped a little as cold fingers trailed up his thighs, pulled his cheeks apart to admire the toy. “You must be so sore.” He laughed. “I wasn’t exactly generous with the lube.”

“Don’t care.” Tony said, his words muffled slightly by the mountain of pillows. “Need you to fuck me. Right now.”

“Really? You can go again already?” He teased, hooking a finger under the base of the plug and giving it a gentle tug. Tony was suddenly thankful for the cushions stifling that frankly embarrassing noise. Bruce took pleasure in fucking it gently in and out of his hole, stretching his rim over the widest part before pushing it back in again.

“You’d be amazed at what damn near constant prostate stimulation does for the refractory period.” Bruce gave the plug a sharp yank, for his cheek probably, and it’s heaven and hell hand in hand. “Bruce, _fuck_ , please—” Tony gasped, grinding his hips against the sheets in his desperation. Bruce placed a hand on the small of his back, warning him to stop moving, and finally pulled the plug from his ass. Bruce didn’t waste a second inserting a finger, and Tony could barely feel it. His hole fluttered, attempting to clench around _something._

“God, that’s so hot.” Bruce murmured, and when Tony glanced over his shoulder, his eyes were blown so wide that the ring of brown was nearly indistinguishable from his pupils. “Lube. Now.” Tony pointed at his toiletry bag, and Bruce grabbed it hastily. The self control it took Tony to not reach down and jerk himself off was tremendous. Bruce flipped the cap and seconds later, he felt the cool liquid on his ass, two fingers sliding in with next to no resistance. God, he hadn’t worn a plug that long in _years_ , and even though it was relatively small, he felt like he’d been split open, humiliated that Bruce could see him like this, so needy, so desperate.

“You want more?” Bruce asked quietly, fucking his fingers faster and faster. “You want another one?”

“Want your dick.” Tony gasped, not caring how slutty he sounded. “Oh god, Bruce, I need you to fuck me.”

He didn’t respond, but withdrew his hand and fucked back in with three fingers. It was better, so much better, Bruce’s fingers finally starting to make him feel stretched. “You’re so loose for me.” Bruce murmured in his ear. “So hungry for it.”

“Fuck, _please_ , s-stop being such a cocktease or I swear—”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bruce finished the sentence. “You’ll have me making coffee and photocopying files for a month, I got it.”

Tony choked out a laugh. “Something like that.” It wasn’t _exactly_ what he had in mind (he was thinking something more involving his cock in Bruce’s mouth, but whatever). He _was_ constantly being told they needed more help in the file room.

“Condoms?” Bruce asked patiently.

“Wallet. And don’t even think about stealing any money while you’re in there.”

Bruce grabbed a foil square and threw the otherwise pretty much empty wallet aside. “As if you would ever be caught carrying cash, Mr Stark.” Tony rolled onto his back, shuffled down into the pillows. He wanted to be able to see him, wanted to watch with amusement as Bruce’s carefully maintained control collapsed in to pure need. As much as Bruce was teasing him, Tony knew how turned on the kid was, and… well. He was a teenager after all, and probably didn’t last long at the best of times, he told himself.

“You doing okay there?” He grinned, eyeing the pre-come leaking from Bruce’s dick, standing hard and flushed dark.

“I’m excellent.” Bruce tore the packet open, was careful to keep Tony’s gaze as he rolled the condom on to his cock. He gave himself a few strokes, coating himself with lube, and settled between Tony’s legs.

The first slide in had Tony gasping, and by the time Bruce had slowly fucked all the way, he was whimpering, nonsense helplessly escaping from his lips as he centred on _Bruce_ , Bruce’s face, Bruce’s dick, Bruce’s fingers gripped around his bicep so hard they might just bruise but he didn’t care. “God—” He said brokenly as Bruce nudged against his prostate.

He couldn’t come before Bruce. He would never live it down.  

“You’re so good for me.” Bruce murmured in his ear, his voice surprisingly level, still composed while Tony was crumbling. “It was so hot, seeing you down there and no one else knowing you were mine.”

He thrust in faster, relentlessly hitting his prostate on damn near every stroke, Tony writhing underneath him in pleasure. He had been on the edge for hours now, arousal thrumming through him. It was amazing that none of the idiots downstairs had noticed he was acting weird; it was a damn near miracle that _Pepper_ didn’t.

“And they thought that I was _yours_ to give away. Just how wrong they were.”

“Fuck _please_ —” He was too close already, too turned on, but Bruce was relentless, fucking him with a fast rhythm that left Tony gasping for breath, unable to control the nonsense pleas spilling from his lips. “Bruce, I need—I need you to—”

“You need what?” He asked gently, and oh god oh god how does Bruce sound so unaffected? “You need me to touch you? You need to come?”

“God, _fuck_ , yes, all of the above.” Tony spluttered, Bruce’s hand coming down to roll a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing and twisting as he went. He didn’t seem to have any intention of touching Tony’s cock. “ _Come on,_ fuck, I’m so…” His thought process was wiped completely clear by a sharp pinch to the sensitive flesh, and Tony yelped.

“You’re so needy.” Bruce said, not bothering to conceal the hint of glee in his voice. “You love this, don’t you? Usually so in control but here you are, getting taken apart by a teenager. Tell me how much you love it.”

Tony was red with humiliation from the teasing and from how his dick twitched in response, a tiny dribble of precome bubbling at the tip. “I love it.” He whispered, voice hoarse and small.

“What was that?” Bruce teased, giving his nipple another pinch as his face broke into a triumphant grin.

“I… I love it, _shit_ , Bruce, I swear—” Even to his ears, he sounded desperate, words tumbling from his mouth without conscious thought and that was enough for Bruce. He reached between them, formed a loose, lube slicked fist around his cock and gave it a few lazy strokes. “Bruce, I’m c-close, _please—_ ”

“It’s okay, Tony.” He said gently, speeding his hand up a little, twisting his wrist at just the right moment to  nudge that one spot that drove Tony wild, and his hips were bucking up into Bruce’s fist, come spurting through Bruce’s fingers as he sagged on to the mattress, panting and sweaty and utterly fucked out. Bruce slowed his thrusts, avoiding hitting Tony’s sensitive prostate, and lifted his come streaked fingers to Tony’s lips.

He swallowed them without even thinking, swirling his tongue around each digit to lick the come—his come—from Bruce’s hand. That was all it took for Bruce to lose it, his cock pulsing as he came hard in Tony’s ass. Tony whined at the sensitivity, whined at the empty feeling in his ass as Bruce collapsed on to the bed beside him, tying the condom and tossing it aside.

God, he was gonna feel that tomorrow.

He didn’t say anything for a few minutes, too wiped to even form a coherent sentence, but pulled Bruce towards him, ignoring the sweat and come coating both of their bodies. He needed to feel Bruce next to him, needed to hear his breathing level out as he came down from his post-orgasmic high.

“We should clean up.” Bruce said eventually, a good ten minutes later, and Tony shook his head. The idea of Bruce being anywhere but snuggled against him right now, their legs tangled up together as they got comfortable, was making him anxious. “I’m just going to go to the bathroom and get a wet cloth, okay? I’ll be back in thirty seconds, I promise.” Tony nodded reluctantly and Bruce got up, padding over the en-suite. Tony watched him go, listened to the water running, and then Bruce was back, wiping a hot, damp flannel across his stomach. “It’s okay, Tony, just lie still.” He said soothingly, and Tony found himself happy to relax into Bruce’s touch, the comforting sensation of the warm cloth wiping across his thighs, over his dick. He rolled over when Bruce instructed him to and let him clean away all the lube and sweat and come. It was only when Bruce snuggled up next to him again, skin damp and clean and warm, that Tony realised how tired he was.

“M’gonna sleep.” He mumbled, locking his arms around Bruce in a tight embrace.

“Good plan.” Bruce replied in good humour, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s neck.

“Don’t leave me.” Tony heard himself say, but he was too exhausted to be embarrassed.

Bruce chuckled. “I’m not going to leave, Tony. Shhh, get some sleep. You need it.” He tried to respond, but had drifted off before he could even get the words out.

*

Tony woke up to rare British sunshine streaming through the curtains and Bruce still curled up against his side. He glanced at his phone; they’d been sleeping for nearly nine hours. He couldn’t remember the last time he’s got more than five hours in one night.

Also, neither of them have showed up for breakfast. And Pepper was probably going to come knocking any minute. “Okay, sleepy head. Time to wake up.” He grinned, poking Bruce awake and laughing when he absently swats his hand away without even opening his eyes.

“Go ‘way, Tony. M’comfy.” He muttered, snuggling deeper into the pillows contentedly. “Wait. Tony?” His eyes snapped open and he looked panicked. “Shit. Shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep here last night. I was just going to make sure you were okay and then go, but I must have—”

“Bruce, it’s fine.” He said reassuringly. “It was nice, actually, waking up next to you.” Okay that was dangerously close to _sappy_. He should not be allowed to speak until after at least three coffees, _Jesus_. “What do you mean you needed to make sure I was okay?”

Bruce smirked, pushing his hair out of his face and grabbing his glasses from the bedside table. “You kind of out of it last night.”

“Out of it? What do you—wait, you mean like sub-drop?” He said incredulously. “Come on, Bruce, it wasn’t _that_ bad.” Okay actually now he thought about it… Everything went kinda fuzzy after he came, but he vaguely remembered Bruce cleaning him up and tucking him in bed. How embarrassing.

Bruce shrugged. “I didn’t know how much experience you had and you seemed pretty zoned out and it’s not a very responsible thing to leave your partner vulnerable. You don’t need to look like that; it’s perfectly normal.”

It was official. Bruce Banner was great at everything. Including being a responsible kinky sex partner. Where did this kid even learn that shit? He was nineteen, for fuck’s sake. “Right.” Tony said weakly. “Well, thanks, I guess.”

He got breakfast and more importantly, coffee, ordered up to the room, and eventually he started to feel less like death and more like an actual human being.

“So do you want to sign now?”

“Sign what?” Bruce said sleepily, tucked up under Tony’s arm.

“The proposal I had our lawyers draw up formally offering you a full ride scholarship to the university of your choice in return for three years of your life as a researcher after you graduate.”

Bruce sat up, ruining the snuggle vibe they had going on, but it was worth it to see the look on his face. “It’s already been written?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Bruce, I wasn’t lying about it to compete with those other idiots. We were already going to make you an offer before we set foot on the airplane.”

“Does signing it involve getting dressed?” Since it technically needed the presence of a Stark Industries employed lawyer, Bruce’s counsel if he felt he needed it, and Pepper, clothes kind of were required unfortunately. “Then it can wait. I’m happy here.”

There was something that had been playing on his mind all evening, and as much as he didn’t want to think about it, it wasn’t fair to keep it from Bruce. “Pepper thinks it’s a conflict of interest.” He blurted. Bruce chuckled, running his fingers across Tony’s bare chest, barely brushing at his nipples.

“Of course she does.”

Bruce wasn’t taking this seriously at all. “It kind of is a conflict of interest.” He tried again. “If anyone found out we were---you know, this was happening, and that I gave you a scholarship and not the other interns… People will jump to conclusions.”

“Let them jump.” Bruce said with a slight yawn, and snuggled closer to him. “They don’t matter.”

Okay, so maybe doing this after really, _really_ good sex was not the best time. He wanted to forget about it, pretend with Bruce like it wasn’t an issue and fall asleep in each other’s arms, but that was the problem. “We’re not just fuck buddies any more.” He said, his words coming out surprisingly even, and Bruce stiffened.

“I prefer ‘friends with benefits’.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Then we’re not ‘friends with benefits’ any more, Bruce. This isn’t just… It’s not just sex for me, you know that, right? Last night, that was—I don’t… That was…” He didn’t know how to put it into words and every second that Bruce was silent made him feel more and more vulnerable, so he just let the words trail off and waited for Bruce to reply, to say it was more than just sex for him too. He didn’t. “Bruce, I… Forget it.” He sat up, tried to get out of bed, but Bruce stopped him.

“Tony, wait!”

He felt so fucking betrayed, and so fucking angry at himself because he knew he was the one who made this into more than it was. This wasn’t the plan. He wasn’t meant to get feelings for this kid, and it definitely wasn’t supposed to be this desperately unrequited. “If people ever found out you fucked me to get a scholarship, your reputation will be ruined too, you know.” He said harshly, tossing the bedsheets aside and snatching some clean clothes from his suitcase.

“Tony, please—” Bruce protested, sitting up in bed as Tony hastily pulled on the first clothes his hands touched. His press people would probably murder him later for the truly heinous outfit he put together but right now, he just didn’t care.

“You can have the room. I need to clear my head.”

“ _Tony, I didn’t fuck you to get a scholarship!_ ” Bruce shouted in exasperation, and then froze. Tony had no idea how soundproof these walls were, or exactly who else was staying at this hotel. “I didn’t.” He said again, quieter, and Tony turned around. He looked pitiful, naked, his hair messed up from the pillows. He looked _young,_ Tony realised with an uncomfortable jolt. “I don’t know what this is.”

“Neither do I.”

“You think I should take one of these offers.” Bruce said. It wasn’t a question.

Tony swallowed, mouth dry. “Pepper—she thinks you should take one of these offers.”

“So you don’t want me to.” That wasn’t a question either. Bruce looked confused, betrayed, and it made Tony feel like total shit.

“What I want doesn’t matter.” He said, side stepping the question because he’d already come way too close to admitting _feelings_ and that couldn’t—wouldn’t happen. “You’d be better off somewhere else.”

Bruce scoffed, rolled off of the bed and grabbed one of Tony’s t-shirts from the floor. It drowned him, and Tony tried to ignore his heart fluttering slightly at the sight. “I applied for your internship because Stark Industries is the _best_ , Tony. If it weren’t, I wouldn’t be here.”

Tony’s heart sank. “So you’re choosing Stark Industries?” He said quietly, and Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Of course I’m choosing Stark Industries, you idiot. I’m pretty sure we’ve established that I have no intention of working anywhere else. But that doesn’t mean I’m picking Stark Industries over you.”

“Pepper’s not going to let you have both.” He warned.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I know Pepper practically runs the place, but you do realise that technically, on paper at least, you’re still CEO? You can do whatever you like, Tony. Fuck what everyone else thinks.”

Tony smiled slightly, enjoying just how straightforward this all seemed in Bruce’s head. He knew he should put a stop to it now; his head screamed that this could wreck Bruce’s career as much as it could wreck his own, that Bruce deserved better. His heart didn’t give a shit. “Yeah.” He said weakly. “Yeah. You’re right.”

He wasn’t right, not in the slightest, but they’ve had such a good trip and he really didn’t want to burst the bubble now, even if it meant creating a much bigger mess down the line. Besides, it was cute that Bruce thought he had any input on the day-to-day running of Stark Industries. It didn’t matter whose name was on the building; the directors valued Pepper’s input much more highly than his.

Normally he preferred it that way, but not right now.

Bruce beamed at him. “Do you have any meetings today?”

“Dinner meeting.” He pulled a face. He didn’t spend much time in the UK, and when he did, there was a queue of people vying for his time and attention. None of them deserved it, but Pepper would kill him if he dodged them. “But I did also promise to go sightseeing with my intern in a totally professional manner this afternoon.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be right to break a promise.” Bruce agreed. “Where are we going?”

“Where do you want to go?” He’d seen it all before, multiple times, but he didn’t mind doing it again with Bruce in the slightest.

“Everywhere.”

Tony grinned. “Well then, we better get started.”

*

_Question: are you in the mile high club?_

Tony spluttered over his complimentary champagne. Pepper looked at him curiously from across the aisle, but thankfully didn’t ask. Tony was in First Class, Bruce in Economy, but all planes have WiFi these days.

**Of course. You’re not?**

It’s not technically untrue, but fucking in a private jet was not the same as fucking on a commercial transatlantic airline. Bruce was sinful.

_This is my first time on a plane, T. Wouldn’t mind a membership card though._

He actually considered it for a whole thirty seconds, until he realised that Pepper would be able to tell instantly and it would blow all chances of him persuading her to let Bruce stay on.

**Sorry, B. The club is closed for new members right now.**

_Maybe I’ll go join the solo mile high club._

**Go for it. But I’ll warn you, airport bathrooms are possibly the least sexy place in the entire known universe.**

He didn’t get a reply for another twenty minutes. When Bruce’s name pinged up again, Tony had to stifle a snort. _So it turns out that by closing my eyes and thinking about how pretty you’d look on your knees I can get off anywhere._

**Teenage sexual appetite is the eighth Wonder of the World. And who says you’re ever going to get me on my knees?**

_Oh Tony. If I asked, you’d drop to the ground for me without a second’s pause._

He swallowed and put his phone down. Tony really didn’t want to consider just how true that was. This shouldn’t make him so _hot,_ but his mouth has already dried up at the prospect of Bruce Banner, physics genius, a kid so smart that it made him look like a fool, putting him on his knees and telling him in that arrogant lazy voice to suck his dick.

He wasn’t going to make it through this flight.

When they finally landed, Bruce sidled over to Tony in baggage collection with a smirk on his face. “Good flight?”

Tony ignored the leer on his face and the arrogance in his eyes. “Fine. Movie selection was terrible though.”

“You should have said. I had a few videos on my phone you might have enjoyed.”

“You’re absolutely the worst person I’ve ever met.” Tony said flatly. “Now, get my bag for me, would you? I have shit to do.” He walked away from Bruce’s protests with a satisfied smirk. He wasn’t lying; he did have shit to do. Specifically persuading Pepper that keeping Bruce on was the best thing for Stark Industries, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Pep—”

“In the car.” She said quietly. “I know what you’re going to say and we can discuss it in the car.”

He nodded begrudgingly, and got in the town car that she already had ready to pick them up. He expected her to take them back to the office, but she directed the car to her apartment instead. “Look, Tony...” She started, her eyes in equal parts pitiful and exasperated.

“You can’t make him leave.” He said desperately. “I’ll pay his way through college, pay his salary when he graduates, it doesn’t have to come from the company at all. He needs this.”

Pepper sighed, giving him a small smile that Tony had learned years ago was her way of reminding him that he had no idea how the world actually worked. “It’s not about the money, Tony. It’s about the shit storm that hits this company when it leaks that not only did you sleep with an nineteen year old intern who is meant to be under your care and guidance, but you also gave him a whole load of preferential treatment compared to the other eleven interns under your employment. If anything, offering to pay for it yourself makes it even worse.”

“But I didn’t give him preferential treatment because I was sleeping with him!” Tony protested, although he knew she had a solid point. “I gave him preferential treatment because he’s a genius, and the rest of that lot are maybe intelligent at best, and total idiots at worst. Bruce is special. I... He... He makes sense to me. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Pepper groaned, swore under her breath. “You’re in love with him.”

Tony tripped over his words four times in his desperation to deny that claim, but she shook her head. “No, Tony, it wasn’t a question. That’s what this is. You’re in love with him.”

“I... I’m not, I... _Shit_.”

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, Tony’s heart racing and his thoughts muddled. How the hell did this happen? Of all the people on the god damn planet, of course he was going to fall for Bruce Banner.

“We have to let him go.” Pepper said gently. “He can’t stay at Stark Industries and carry on this... this thing you have, Tony.”

The car pulled up at Pepper’s place but he made no move to get out. “Come on, Stark. You need a drink.” She said sympathetically. At least she wasn’t giving him a big fat _I told you so_.

He took her up on her offer, nursing a glass of really good whiskey that he could barely taste as he came to a conclusion. “I can’t make the choice for him.” He said firmly, and Pepper looked surprised by hope quickly he’d come around to her reasoning. “If he can only have one, I’m letting him pick. Stark Industries or me.” His heart sank as he said the words but he knew it was only fair.  He couldn’t dictate Bruce’s entire future just because Tony was in lo—liked having sex with him.

“I don’t think it will be much of a choice.” Pepper said, never afraid to say the brutal truth. Tony couldn’t exactly disagree. All he could offer was a decent fuck. Stark Industries was Bruce’s ticket out of his shit hole neighbourhood, away from his homophobic father, and to the place he really belonged—one of the best universities in the world and a guaranteed highly coveted job, without having to pay a dime.

“Can I tell him?” Tony asked weakly. Usually staffing was Pepper’s responsibility, but he couldn’t let Bruce hear this from anyone else. She didn’t seem to mind making an exception; what’s one more in a long list anyway? He drained his drink, enjoying the feeling of the liquor burning his throat as he swallowed.

Pepper nodded. “I need you to do it first thing in the morning, and he’ll be officially finished at Stark Industries when his internship ends next week.”

“I… Wait, _what_?” Tony spluttered. “Finished at Stark Ind—you think he’s going to pick _me?_ Pepper, he’s not _stupid._ ”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Believe what you want, Tony, but I would happily bet a hundred bucks right now that I’m right and you’re wrong.” He frowned despite himself, staring down at the empty glass in his hands. “Why do you look so disappointed? I know you like him a lot more than you’re willing to admit, so why are you so upset at the prospect that he might want to be _with_ you more than he wants to _work_ for you?”

He mumbled under his breath, embarrassed, but Pepper had gotten good at understanding his thoughts without his having to say a coherent word. “You can’t give him a choice and then reject his decision, Tony, even if you think he’s making the wrong choice. So if you’re really as concerned with his future as you say you are, I think it’s time you called in a few favours, because you know as well as I do that not one of the offers he got in London is good enough for that kid.”

*

Tony arrived at the office at precisely eight thirty, which was the earliest he’d ever got to work in his entire adult life, but he wanted to catch Bruce before the working day began properly and get this over with.

Bruce sauntered arrogantly into hair office, a grin plastered on his face as he took the seat on the opposite side of Tony. “Formal today, aren’t we?” He joked, indicating the desk separating them. Usually they used the armchairs overlooking the city below, but this... it was a business issue. Tony needed to remember that, however badly this went.

“Banner, we need to discuss your future at Stark Industries.” He had to force the words from his mouth, forced himself to sound professional, in charge of this damn situation.

The smile was wiped off of Bruce’s face in an instant. “Tony, I thought we’d done this already.”

“You can’t have both.” He said directly. “You can’t. It’ll kill your career and there is no way I’m letting that happen.”

“Tony—”

“You can tell Pepper your decision, but she needs it by tomorrow.”

“Tony, seriously...”

“Do what you think is right, Bruce. I only want what’s best for you, and I’m not... I completely understand what Stark Industries means to y—”

“Tony, will you look at me?” Bruce said forcefully, cutting across his increasingly pathetic sounding monologue. He looked up, looking at Bruce’s face properly since he walked in. “You really think this is a decision for me?”

Tony’s heart stopped. “You mean—”

“I’m picking you, you idiot.” Bruce said with a roll of his eyes. “You really think that was a difficult choice?”

He had never been so happy that Pepper was right. “Bruce...” He said weakly, and he barely knew what was happening as Bruce leant over and kissed him softly. “Bruce, you...”

“Please tell me you’re not in this early because you have a meeting.” Bruce said quietly.

“No. Why?”

“Because if this is going to be the last opportunity we have to fuck in your office, I’m not going to waste it.”

Tony moaned. “Shut the door.”

Bruce darted to the door, grumbled about the lack of a lock, and had barely even turned back around before Tony slammed him into the door, glad that he hadn’t been persuaded by Pepper to replace all the wood with glass. Bruce gasped under his fingers, under his mouth as he slid his mouth along Bruce’s jaw. “God, Tony...” He moaned, arching his hips up into Tony, testing just how firmly he was being pinned.

Bruce might be able to talk his way out of anything, but he was still a skinny teenager and it took almost no effort on Tony’s part to keep him in place. “How do you wanna—” Tony managed between heated kisses, their lips barely apart for a second each time.

“Don’t care.” Bruce said instantly. “Just want you.”

“Well, this could be our last chance to fuck in this lovely office so I think it’s only fair you get to pick.” He smirked, and Bruce hummed quietly. He gently pushed Tony and he stepped back obediently. Bruce led him behind Tony’s desk, the far side, Tony’s side. “You want me to fuck you over my desk?”

“Nope.” He said, and manoeuvres Tony until he’s sat in his desk chair, turned to face the wall of windows looking out over New York City. “I want to blow you. As a souvenir, so that every time you sit in this chair, you can think about how good it felt to have my lips wrapped around your cock.”

Every word was slow, deliberate, and God, Tony knew the kid was good but he didn’t realise how quickly Bruce had got a good read of him. He knew exactly what to say every time to get his heart pounding, his dick twitching, and exactly how to remind him of each incident afterwards. “You like the sound of that?”

“Banner, fuck, please.” He whimpered, trying to keep his voice at a reasonable level. He hurriedly unbuttoned his trousers and tried to get up to push them down his legs, but Bruce stopped him.

“What if someone walked in, Mr Stark?” He said, faking innocence in a way that only Bruce could. “We wouldn’t want anyone to catch you with your pants down.” Tony groaned, unable to even respond to the terrible double entendre, as Bruce worked his dick free of the cloth before dropping to his knees. “What if someone could see you through the windows? God, what would they think of you?”

 _Fuck fuck fuck,_ Bruce was playing into exhibitionist tendencies Tony didn’t even know he had, and despite the fact that there was an infinitesimally small chance that anyone would see, he was excited and embarrassed in equal measure. “Bruce, I fucking _swear—”_

“What?” Bruce asked, looking up at Tony and grinning. “You can’t fire me; I’m already half way out the door.”

The kid had a point. There was nothing Tony could say that would ever stick. Part of him considered taking the control back, fucking into Bruce’s throat until the kid is drooling, desperate for breath but the rest of him resisted. As satisfying as it would be to see Bruce without words for once, Tony like Bruce taking charge, more than he cared to admit. Like, as if having sex with a nineteen year old wasn’t taboo enough, it also had to be undeniably kinky.

He’d accepted long ago that he was going to hell.

Tony clenched his fingers in Bruce’s curls, which had grown long enough to get a decent handful, and tugged slightly, testing the boundaries of just how far he could push before Bruce pushed back.

Bruce licked once from base to tip in reward, flicking his tongue against the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock before pulling away. Tony moaned, almost entirely hard already, and Bruce grinned. “Didn’t you jerk off this morning?” He asked, fingers dancing along his shaft. He actually had, and God it’s only been an hour but apparently his cock didn’t give a shit.

“Come on Bruce, please.” He pleaded. The threat of people seeing through the window was slight, but the chance of Pepper or another Stark Industries employee walking in to see him increased every second that Bruce spent teasing him. That shouldn’t have turned him on but it did, oh God it did. “Stop being such a tease and blow me before someone catches us.”

“Was that your attempt to feel in control?” He asked, looking up at Tony with a casual arrogance that no one should be able to manage while on their knees. “Because it wasn’t very convincing. Come on, Tony. If you didn’t love the risk, that knowledge that anyone could walk in right now and see you so desperate for me, you wouldn’t have suggested fucking in here during office hours.”

Tony ground his teeth together in frustration and didn’t give Bruce the satisfaction of admitting that he was right.

“Did you think about me?” Bruce asked a moment later, working Tony’s cock with his mouth and fingers until he was writhing in his seat, desperately trying not to give him the satisfaction of thrusting into his hands.

“Huh?”

“When you were jerking off. Did you think about me?”

Tony gasped as warm fingers applied pressure to the base of his cock, squeezing his balls just hard enough to hurt in the best way. “You w-wish, Banner.” He lied, because Bruce’s ego was big enough already.

“Bullshit.” Bruce said confidently, teasing Tony’s sac between his fingers. “Do you ever think of anything else?”

Tony hissed an indignant “Yes!” through gritted teeth as Bruce started to apply more pressure. “My entire life doesn’t rev-revolve around you, Banner—oh _fuck_!” His words were broken up by a yelp probably loud enough to be heard from outside his office as Bruce gave his balls a sharp squeeze, pain jolting through his body. A tiny drop of precome leaked from his dick as he gasped for breath. “Fuck fuck _fuck_ , Bruce, fine! I... I got off thinking about you. Okay? Happy now?”

Tony knew he was blushing, and God, he tried not to think about him. He tried so hard to think of anything else, but every face just became Bruce’s by the time he came, like nothing else was enough any more. He kind of wanted to know where Bruce learned to deep-throat like that, without any warm up or preparation at all, but then Bruce swallowed, his throat flexing and squeezing around his cock in all the right places, and Tony’s brain short circuited. “Shit, Bruce—” He choked out the words desperately, barely able to string together a coherent thought as his fingers tightened in Bruce’s hair, the sensation shooting through his body. He drew off slowly, the barest hint of teeth hitting every sensitive spot with just the right amount of pain. Tony could feel Bruce’s lips curve into a smile at his reaction.

Bruce wrapped his fist loosely around Tony’s dick, working the base slowly, rhythmically while he gave the head his full attention, and _God_ Tony had never been so overwhelmed by sensation in his life. He knew he was clenching Bruce’s hair hard enough to hurt, but he didn’t seem to mind, and Tony was pretty sure it was the only thing keeping him grounded. He was getting so close already, his dick throbbing from Bruce’s expert ministrations, but every time he felt like he might just fall over the edge, Bruce slowed his hand, sunk his lips slowly down his shaft, giving him a second or two to cool off before starting up again the moment he was confident it wasn’t going to immediately earn him a mouthful of come.

“I hate you.” Tony gasped the second time he did it; how the fuck did Bruce know exactly when he was going to come? He’d always prided himself on his interpersonal skills but Bruce could read people like nothing Tony had ever seen.

“Lies.” Bruce grinned, the word understandably garbled slightly by the dick in his mouth.

“C’mon, please.” Tony moaned, eyes fluttering closed, head against the back of the chair as he tried to will himself to orgasm.

“Open your eyes.” Bruce instructed, pulling his mouth away entirely. Tony swore at the sudden lack of heat, pressure on his dick, and his eyes snapped open again. “What exactly are you imagining that’s hotter than the sight of your favourite intern on his knees for you, Mr Stark?” Bruce’s smirk only grew as another tiny spurt of precome dribbled from his cock.

“You’re the worst.” He managed pathetically. “You’re absolutely the worst fucking person I’ve ever met.”

“That’s not the best way to go about getting orgasms, sir.” Bruce said lightly, but he pressed his lips back to Tony’s dick regardless, dotting a line of tiny kisses from base to tip.

“Bruce, please, I’m so fucking turned on—I need…” He choked out, trying not to overthink how easily the pleas came to him these days, how easy it was to open up, bare all his vulnerabilities to Bruce fucking Banner.

It seemed like he finally got the message and dropped the tease. His mouth and fingers worked together, stimulating every inch, every sensitive spot, and it didn’t take long at all before Tony was coming, biting down hard on his fist to stop his cries being audible to the entire building. Bruce slowed his strokes, gently working him through his orgasm, the bulge in his own pants obvious. As soon as Tony had come down enough to form words, he gestured unnecessarily at Bruce’s crotch. “You want me to…”

Bruce shook his head, grabbed a handful of tissues from Tony’s desk and shoved his hand into his pants. Tony could only watch as Bruce got himself off; it was barely a minute before Bruce came, shuddering, into a tissue. “And I couldn’t do that because…” He asked, annoyed, but Bruce laughed.

“Because you’d try to get revenge on me for making you wait _five_ minutes to come, and then neither of us would get any work done today.”

Tony had to admit he had a point, but scowled at Bruce anyway. He retorted by flicking the balled up, come-soaked tissue at his head.

“Tony?” Bruce said quietly when they’d both cleaned up (never had the private bathroom ever been so useful). “Can I… Can I ask you something? For some advice?”

Tony rolled his eyes. Bruce was the only person he knew who could happily and confidently talk as dirty as anyone he’d ever met during sex, and then look so awkward asking for some fucking _advice_. “You know, Bruce, I think we’ve safely reached that point.” He said drily. “What’s up?”

He bit his lip and it struck Tony once more just how young and inexperienced Bruce was, his talent in the bedroom department aside. _Fuck_. “Which offer do you think I should take? If I can’t be at the best, I at least want to be somewhere where I can do some good, and I… well, I trust your judgment more than most other people. All other people, actually.”

Pepper had told him to expect this, but Tony was still flattered that Bruce valued his input. “Where do you have offers from?” He asked, because revealing that he had read every proposal cover to cover and done his own digging into their claims was probably a little excessive.

“AIM. Baxter Institute. Cross Technologies. SHIELD. Oscorp. IGH.” He recited, and Tony pretended to mull it over for a few moments. “It’s not urgent!” Bruce said hurriedly. “I can come back if you’re busy or need time or whatever.”

Tony shook his head. “Not AIM. They’re a total joke. All flashes and bangs and explosions and no real substance. Or Baxter, for that matter. Richards is a tool. Seriously. Their research is _just_ about interesting enough, but it’s not worth having to interact with him to get to it. Cross is a no-go. Spin off project from one of Pym’s protégés. You know just as much as that guy does already, if not more. And SHIELD is a solid no. You’re far too young and brilliant to sell your soul to government contractors yet. Oscorp, I guess… If you’re really desperate? It’s okay, but you could do much better. Definitely not IGH. That place is shady as fuck. Never trust that high of a ratio of medical trials to marketable products.”

Bruce stared him down. “That was colossally unhelpful.” He deadpanned. “So Oscorp?”

“What about Pym Tech? I saw you chatting away with Hank Pym in London. And he looked very impressed with you during your presentation at the conference.”

He shuffled his feet awkwardly, not meeting Tony’s eye, and he had to stifle a grin. Playing Bruce was just way too fun, especially since the kid seemed to be scoring all the points in the sack recently. “Not impressed enough, apparently. I haven’t got an offer from Pym Tech.”

Tony exaggeratedly clapped his hand to his forehead like he’d just remembered something he should have thought of days ago. “Would that be this offer that his recruitment office sent over to me last week?” He opened his desk drawer, extracted a large manila envelope and slid it across the desk towards Bruce. “I took the liberty of having the Stark Industries legal team look it over and make a few adjustments, but it’s a very lucrative offer.”

Bruce’s jaw dropped. “Tony, you…”

“Full ride scholarship, opportunities for independent research, and you could probably talk them in to funding grad school, too. You were in high demand.” He continued, leaning back in his chair as Bruce snatched the papers from his desk and hurriedly skim read the first page.

“Tony, this is… Hank Pym doesn’t _do_ this.” He said weakly, his eyes flicking in disbelief between Tony and the file in his hand. “I’ve heard horror stories of his recruitment process; being smart isn’t good enough. You have to be—”

“Phenomenal?” Tony prompted, smiling behind his fingers. “Then I guess you’ll fit right in.”

Bruce opened his mouth, tried to say something more, but he couldn’t find the words.

“Now, is that all?” Tony said. Bruce stared at him for a few more seconds, then nodded. “Good. Then get the fuck out of my office; I’ve got work to do.”

He laughed, made his way to the door. “Banner?” Tony called after him. He stopped, one hand on the door handle, and turned back. “Be sure to stop by later. I’ve got some interesting stuff, new in, that I think you might just interest you.”

“Really?” He said with a grin, opening the door to the bustling world outside Tony’s four walls. “Then I’ll be sure to find you after work. Thank again, Mr Stark.”

“Any time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [ here](http://scibros.tumblr.com)! Thanks y'all for reading.


End file.
